


Lie With Me

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to be alone right now.” Rey whispered, and Finn had never heard her sound so broken before. </p><p>“You’re not alone,” </p><p>--</p><p>Finn and Rey are used to the nights being long and filled with nightmares, these days. But they start to realise that the closer they are, the easier things become. And they don't just mean the nightmares.</p><p>I deleted this story by accident (I'm an idiot) so I'm reposting it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. I deleted this story by accident, thinking it was another one. And I'm so disappointed because I got a lot of lovely comments and they made me so happy, and Kudos as well! So if you've read this before, I apologise, but please do feel free to leave another kudos :') I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Finn was used to not sleeping so well these days. He was used to walking around whatever ship they were based on at the time in the earliest hours of the morning, a glass of water in his hand and sleep in his eyes. There were always a couple of droids around and awake, pottering around and giving him hushed greetings as he passed. 

On this particular night, Finn was walking around aimlessly as usual, and he just happened to pass the large window that looked out over the galaxy. The window was just around the corner from his and Rey’s rooms, and that night as he walked passed, he saw a familiar figure sitting there, in her pyjamas, staring out at the stars and planets stretched out before them. 

Finn frowned to himself. Rey had been suffering with nightmares, much like himself, and he’d found her out here a couple of nights before now. It really was taking its toll on her; her eyes were beginning to look tired and a little sunken, and her face looked low and exhausted. Slowly and quietly, he started walking towards where Rey was sitting. He sat beside her, although with the way the bench was curved, he was partially behind her too. 

“Another nightmare?” He asked, frowning over at her. Her forehead was coated in little beads of sweat. Her eyes looked troubled.   
Rey nodded wordlessly. She kept her eyes staring out of the window.   
Finn looked away for a moment and clenched his jaw. He never really knew what to say to her to make it better. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
She shook her head, still not looking at him. “No. Thanks. It was…bad.”   
Nodding, Finn shuffled in his seat so he was a little more comfortable. “I had one too,” he admitted quietly. “It was bad as well. I…I wish I could make them stop for both of us.”   
“I do too.”   
“I…” Finn didn't finish his sentence. He wasn't sure he even had one in the first place.  
“…Sometimes I feel envious of the people who can sleep without trouble. How can they fall asleep so…easily, and then stay asleep too?”   
“If I knew the answer to that, maybe we wouldn’t be sitting here right now.” Finn said, hoping a little bit of light humour would help.   
Rey seemed to let out a tiny smile. She was still looking straight ahead. 

“Rey,” Finn said a few minutes later, his voice soft but sounding loud through the silence.   
“Hmm?”   
“Is there anything I can do?”   
Rey pulled her lips together and shook her head. Finn wasn’t sure why she wasn’t looking at him. But he could still see her face, and he saw that her expression was sad and almost frustrated. It had been so long she’d been going through this. He’d been having nightmares and trouble sleeping too, yes, but it wasn’t nearly as frequent, and thanks to long nights during his Storm Trooper training, he was used to having little sleep. And with all the taxing Jedi training Rey had been doing lately, she needed extra sleep more than anyone. 

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Finn said. And then he hesiated, not quite looking at her. “Can I…can I hold your hand?”   
Rey’s lips twitched up a little at the corners. She turned her head around and took a hold of his hand, threading their fingers together. Then she looked up at him – finally – and smiled sadly at him.   
“You don’t have to ask.” She said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. She was looking right in to his eyes. Finn didn’t know how he would ever bring his eyes away.   
Smiling a little in return, Finn squeezed her hand. “I’m not used to being alone in my room,” he admitted. “I think that doesn’t help.”   
“I’ve…never shared a room with anyone before. I wouldn’t know how that feels.”   
“Maybe that’s a good thing.”   
Rey smiled, but it was just with her lips. “Maybe.”   
“You should try and go back to sleep,” he said softly, frowning at her a little now.   
“It’s pointless,” she shook her head and looked down. “Everytime I close my eyes, the nightmares come back. Haunting me. There’s no escape, Finn.”   
Finn’s forehead wrinkled further. He didn’t know what to say to take all of this away. All he wanted to do was to give her an escape, but he knew he couldn't. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, words evading him. 

Rey didn’t say anything, either. But she seemed to close her eyes for a moment, and then something must have just snapped inside of her, because she let her head fall forward in to him. She put it against his shoulder first but then twisted so that her face was pressed in to his neck, her eyes closed, and she wrapped an arm around him. I took him a moment to respond, but when he did, Finn reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her. His hand came up to the back of her head comfortingly. 

He was so warm, and he smelled so familiar, and even though Rey didn’t know exactly what she was feeling in that moment, she sure as hell knew that she didn’t want to let him go. 

Sitting here like this, feeling warm and comfortable in his arms, Rey could have fallen asleep peacefully right there and then. Since meeting Finn – and just generally meeting other people – Rey couldn’t seem to get enough of hugs. She liked how they felt. How warm they were; how familiar. And, with Finn, she loved how close she was able to be to him, because she just…well, she felt things for him. She didn’t really know what, but…something. And hugging him just…she wasn’t even sure what it did to her, but it seemed to release something within her; it made her feel warm and relaxed and comfortable. 

And, somewhere along the lines of the next few nights, somehow the two became used to sharing a room. Just the space of the room, at first, not sharing a bed; Finn was sleeping on a bed in the corner and Rey on the main, double bed in the middle of the room.   
Mostly speaking, being in a room with someone else seemed to help Rey and Finn’s nightmares. Even Rey’s gentle snoring was comforting to Finn, because it let him know that she was there and that he wasn’t alone in here. 

But, one night along the way, Rey’s nightmares were suddenly worse than ever. She was shaking in her sleep (which usually was when she’d begin to wake up, but apparently not tonight) and making whimpering noises, and at some point she’d managed to kick the sheets off of herself. Finn wasn’t sure if she was shaking out of fear or cold. 

Concern instantly running through him as the sound of her scared voice woke him up, Finn quickly got out of bed and strode over to the side of her bed, looking over her with a deep frown on his face. She had goose bumps on her skin and tears on her cheeks. 

“Rey,” he whispered, not wanting to make her jump too much. But he knew that he had to wake her up; he couldn’t let her stay in this nightmare that was obviously one of the worst. “Rey,” he said a little louder now. Tentatively, he reached out and touched her arm, gently shaking her a bit. “Rey, wake up!”   
Rey jolted awake. Her eyes opened but didn’t move up to look at him just yet. She blinked, her eyes wide, her breathing heavy and rugged. She was still coming to from it.   
“Rey,” Finn said softly, letting his hand come away from her arm. “It’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” And then he reached out and pulled the sheets back over her before bringing his hand to her face and gently brushing some hair off her face. He found that she was sweating, but he kept stroking hair off her face anyway. 

Rey finally looked up at him. She still seemed bewildered and scared.   
“It’s okay, Rey; you’re okay. It wasn't real. I promise." He soothed, still gently brushing hair away; even though, now all the hair was gone and he was essentially just brushing her face with the back of his hand, letting it fall in to her hair for a moment.   
Rey grabbed his hand. She pulled on it. “Stay with me,” she finally said. Her voice was merely a whisper.   
Finn frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m not going anywhere, Rey. I’m right here in the room with you.”   
“No, I mean…just…,” she didn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she tugged on his hand and hesitantly reached out for him with her other arm. He thought he knew what she meant, but he wasn’t entirely sure and he didn’t want to invade her space. 

Tentatively, he knelt on the edge of the bed and moved towards her, for some reason being extra slow and careful. Just as he was about to ask her if she was sure that he wanted him to join her, she reached her spare hand out and pulled the covers back on the side of the bed Finn was on.   
“Do you want me to…,” he didn’t finish his sentence, but Rey nodded softly. Tears were still streaming down her face and her eyes still looked glassy and lost and terrified.  
“I don’t want to be alone right now.” Rey whispered, and Finn had never heard her sound so broken before. It was weird for him because, usually, when something terrifying happened, she put on a pretty brave face in front of everyone else.   
“You’re not alone,” Finn whispered in return, and when he lay down beside her he pulled the covers over the both of them. He was lying on his back and Rey scooted up closer to him, now lying on her right hand side.   
“Do you mind if I…?” She gestured with her arm that she wanted to put it over him, her voice sounding uncertain through the thickness of her tears.   
Finn shook his head. His lips twitched in to a tiny, barely there smile. “Of course not.”   
Gratefully, Rey moved closer and fully wrapped her arm around his torso. Then she let her head settle at the top of his chest, almost his shoulder, where he was warm and familiar and close. He wrapped his arm around her in return. Rey could hear his heartbeat beneath her ear. She closed her eyes. She let herself breathe. 

“It was a nightmare, Rey,” Finn whispered soothingly a few minutes later. “You’re safe here. You can go back to sleep.”   
Rey nodded. The steadiness of his breathing underneath her, of his chest moving up and down slowly and rhythmically, was making her feel sleepy once more.   
“You’re warm,” she said. She was too tired to feel stupid for saying something like that.   
Finn chuckled quietly. Rey felt it underneath her, and she cuddled closer. “You’re cold.” He commented.   
“I know.”   
“Try and get some sleep, Rey,” Finn whispered a few moments later. He squeezed her tighter for a moment. Rey moved even closer; she was pressed right up against him now.   
“I don’t want to,”   
“At least try.”   
Finn felt her shake her head. He brought his hand up and started playing with her hair, running his hand through it softly and twirling pieces around his fingers.   
“You can go to sleep,” Rey said. “You don’t need to stay awake for me. I’ll be fine.”   
“No, it’s okay. I don’t want you to be alone.” 

The room went silent for a moment, but Rey’s eyes opened once more. She smiled softly to herself, not quite believing that he was willing to stay up in the middle of the night just so she wouldn’t be alone. 

They talked for a while after that, maybe an hour or so, and eventually Rey seemed to drift of to sleep. Finn realised this when he'd asked her something and she didn’t answer. Looking down at her, he smiled softly.   
Her face was a massive contrast to what it had been before he’d come over to her. There were no lines in her forehead, her eyes weren’t screwed shut, and there may even have been a slight hint of a smile on her lips. It made Finn happy to see her looking so peaceful in her sleep. No more shaking or crying or fear on her features. Just peace. Just contentment. 

Feeling sleepy himself now, Finn leaned down and left a quick kiss on her forehead before letting his head fall back against the pillow and his eyes close. 

And for a few nights after that, it would all happen in the same way; Finn trying to sleep on the other side of the room, and he’d look over to see her having a nightmare. Then he’d join her in bed, gradually getting less and less hesitant by the night. And then, one night, Rey watched him from her place on her bed as he pulled the sheets back on his own bed, about to get in.

She was sitting up with her legs crossed, the sheets over her legs; her hair down and hanging loosely over her shoulders. 

“Finn,” she said quietly. He turned to face her, a curious smile on his face. He was wearing grey loose trousers and a black T-shirt, and in the dim light of the room, he looked truly lovely. The smile on his face made the look on Rey’s face soften. And in that moment, for some reason, she really, really wanted to kiss him. It was a ridiculously uncontrollable desire to press her own lips to his, and this thought almost took her by surprise. It would have taken her completely by surprise, at least, if she hadn't felt it before.  
“…Yeah?” Finn drawled, his smile turning in to a smirk when she didn’t respond.   
She realised she’d been staring like an idiot and snapped back in to reality. “Sorry, uh…do you want to…why don’t you just start the night off over here? You’ve been doing it for a week now, anyway…just at 1am instead of now…”   
Finn’s lips released a tiny, controlled smile. “Are you sure?”   
Rey nodded. “I’m sure.”   
Finn let the covers on his bed go and walked over to Rey. But he stopped at the edge of her bed when she started to move towards him.   
“Finn,” she said gently, stopping him in his tracks. She didn’t say anything else. Instead of speaking, she knelt up so that she was at his level, and then lightly touched his face with her hand. He was looking her right in the eyes, a little frown on his face. And then he reciprocated and brought his hand up to her cheek, gently smoothing his thumb over her skin. 

He put his other hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer, and their eyes didn’t leave each other’s once. 

“Rey,” Finn whispered. Rey blinked, waiting for him to continue. Slowly, she was moving closer to him. “I…can I…I mean, I’d like to…,” he stopped, shaking his head a little. He looked down for a moment before attempting to continue again. “Can I…kiss you?”   
Rey’s lips released a hesitant smile. And when she started to nod, Finn’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

Finn glanced down at her lips, and he didn’t waste another moment. He closed the few inches between them and gently, slowly, pressed his lips to hers. 

Neither of them had ever known anything like how this felt. 

The kiss was long, but it was just one kiss and their lips weren’t open, and when they pulled away, they looked at each other with wide, expectant eyes.

Finn smiled a little. It was a shy smile. “I…”   
But Rey didn’t let him finish his sentence. Instead, she leaned in and kissed him again, bringing her other hand up to the other side of his face. Her lips were slightly parted this time and so were his. Neither of them had really done this before, so at first it was a clumsy mix of lips and breaths and noses, but it was good. They didn’t exactly have much to compare it to, but at the same time they weren't sure it could get any better.  
Once Finn was used to the rhythm of this kiss and the way her lips were moving with his, and once he was feeling a little less terrified, he let his hand slip back in to her hair. His fingers settled at the base of her neck. Rey shivered. 

Minutes later, they both pulled away, and they were a little out of breath. Their faces looked slightly unsure but ecstatic at the same time.  
Finn was the first to smile. Then Rey let herself smile. And then Finn leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, and slowly his hand went down from her hair, all the way down her spine to her waist, joining his other hand. 

“We should try and sleep,” Rey said softly, biting her lip.   
Finn nodded. “We should.”   
Rey let her thumbs smooth over his face for a quick moment before pulling away from him and turning to lie down. Just as Finn was about to climb on to the bed, he stopped and took a breath to speak.   
“Wait,” he said. Rey turned to face him, a little frown on her face now. “Is this…are we…are we doing this? I mean, can I…can I kiss you now? W—without asking?”  
Rey giggled. She actually giggled. Without saying anything, she leaned up to him and kissed him again. When she pulled away, his eyes were wide. “Yes. Yes you can.”   
And then he grinned. Ear to ear. 

And ever since then, they’d both slept pretty soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if this was a prompt. I'm so annoyed at myself :') thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
